


The Worst Postions Class Ever

by Swankyo0



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville finds you don't know what you've go till it's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Postions Class Ever

**Author's Note:**

> My sister prompted me with "Neville; he worst potions class ever" and this is what I gave her.

Neville slouched into his seat, hiding behind his bubbling cauldron. Potions was supposed be especially nice without Snape there to berate and belittle him, but knowing that the surly man would never return to the school again had dampened Neville's spirit.

He wondered if Snape had felt Hogwarts was his home. If having the Carrows in the school had felt like a personal invasion. If Snape would have felt as torn apart over the wreckage as Neville had.

More than anything, he wondered what Snape would have to say about his cheerful, easy-going replacement.

Finally, that thought made him smile.


End file.
